My Worst Nightmare
by Sailorblondie11
Summary: Four years after the victory against Galaxia, Darien has been having the same reoccurring nightmare about the day she killed him on the plane. But when Serena catches him one night, will the couple ever be able to get past it?


Hey guys! This story just randomly popped into my head, I hope you like it! As usual, I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters :( I hope to see some reviews! I love seeing them, it makes my day! Thanks guys!

My Worst Nightmare

 _'Sometimes you have to keep secrets to protect the ones to love. It's not always easy to go through things alone, but the thought of someone else sharing your pain makes it even harder to bare, so you choose to keep it secret. You'd think that life after defeating the very definition of chaos would be nothing but blissful. Let's be honest, we went through so much that how can things ever be that bad ever again? But thinking that way is naive and I knew that there would be some sort of pain after the events taking place with Galaxia. At first the nightmares were only once in a while, ones that I couldn't even remember the moment my eyes opened. But over time they increased, once a month turned into once a week, and once a week turned into every night. Thankfully Serena is the most gifted sleeper in the city of Tokyo, so she's never noticed me jolt out of my sleep dripping with sweat and breathing so hard it's as if I just finished a marathon. For this I'm grateful, I would never want to remind her of the pain she went through. She's finally in a place of happiness and I would never want things any different for her. But things are getting harder to handle on my own and I'm scared. I need her, I need her comfort, I need to hold her and know that I'm still breathing, that life laying here beside her is real. That I'm real. That I'm alive.'_

The moon sat high over Tokyo that night, shining into the bedroom window of the future King and Queen. Four years after the downfall of Galaxia, life returned to be relatively normal for Serena, Darien and her guardians. Not one monster and the need for the Sailor Senshi faded away with the disappearance of chaos. After much needed time with Darien after his return, the couple of legend thought it would be best to have Serena move in with him. The thought of separation after everything they've been through unbearable. Now that the girls were high school graduates, Amy is currently enrolled in medical school, choosing to stay close to home and attend Tokyo University along with Darien. Choosing to go to America was no longer a topic of discussion. Raye is now running the temple, along with taking a job to lead the drama department at her old middle school for extra money, and to help other girls fufill the dream of becoming a star that she just never had time for. Lita is doing what she does best, cooking, at one of the elite five star restaurants in town, making a well known name for herself and always saving a table for her hungry friends once a week. Mina, unlike Raye, decided to take a more aggressive approach to stardom and landed herself a role in an upcoming drama and hopes it will be the breakthrough role she needs to continue her career. As for Serena, school was never her strong suit so until her time to become Queen is called upon, she took up her love of manga and works at a comic shop, along with volunteering at the hospital in the children's wing. Her vast imagination and mind of the innocent being a perfect match to cheer them up in their time of need. Everything was perfect. And everyone seemed to forget the pain of Galaxia's wrath after Sailor Moon saved Earth. However, for Darien, things haven't been quite as easy. For a year Serena and the girls lived without him, day to day thinking he was good and well in America for school. The horror of being murdered by Galaxia known only to him, until the day Serena saved the world. The fear and feeling of helplessness still slept deep within him and nightmares of that day progressed and became more regular by the day. Serena being completely unaware, but that's how he left it, not wanting to cause her any more worry for him than she had for a whole year. But tonight was the worst nightmare he's had by far, his tremors shaking the bed posts and sweat drenching the sheets beneath him. As usual Darien woke with an electrifying jolt and for the first time he released a blood curtailing scream even he himself has never heard before. Nothing could sound more heart breaking. It was the scream of deep sorrow and death.

Serena woke with a jump, eyes wide and searching around for some source of light in the dark room. The moon reliably being her personal nightlight, shining high in the sky. Panic shaking her she rubbed her eyes to focus her vision and turned over to the source of the screaming, and the sight she saw was like nothing she'd ever witnessed before. Darien was always her source of strength and bravery. Being her masked protector, she knew she could always look to him for advice and power when she was at her weakest. But that man was gone, and beside her lay a scared little boy who looked as if they've lost their way and had no hope of returning. It was heartbreaking and her panic turned to worry quickly, afraid to move or touch him in his state of fear and shock. After a moment of holding her breath she reached out a hand slowly to touch him and almost fell out of bed when his whole body jolted at her touch, knocking her back in pure panic and a look she's never seen in his cobalt blue eyes. She reached out again, something was so wrong.

"Dare...are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked gently, slowly placing her hand on top his, which was currently gripping the sheets beneath him so tight that all blood left his knuckles. He didn't respond, staring hard at the ceiling, his breathing slower than seconds before but still not normal. She prodded again, determined to get him to talk to her. "Darien...talk to me...what happened? Was it a nightmare?"

Nothing changed, his eyes still locked above him, as if in a trance or controlled by his fear. The fear of whatever he saw in this nightmare that has him so shaken. In frustration and worry she sat up quickly, now resting on her knees beside him, glaring down at him, willing him to respond. He was always the strong one, something wasn't right.

"Endymion! Talk to me! She shouted, her voice breaking and tears reaching her eyes. With this name his head jerked and blue clashed with blue in an instant, the hesitation to respond disappearing completely. Tears were now slowly rolling down her flushed cheeks, confusion clearly evident from his actions. No, this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to protect her from his nightmares, not cause her pain. He never wanted her to catch him like this in fear of opening wounds that were so close to healing. But the deepest scars never completely disappear and this was something he just had to come to terms with. He needed to tell her. He needed HER. His soul mate, his best friend, his love spanning three different life times. For one of the first time ever, he needed her to come to HIS rescue.

"It's the same nightmare over and over..." he started to speak and she released a sigh of relief, loosening her grip on his hand that she hadn't realized she was holding so tightly. Her eyes softened and she silently willed him to continue.

"The day I left you at that airport, things happened so fast. No one on that plane had time to react...everyone was dead so quickly...there was no saving them...so many bodies Serena...so many innocent people...in all our years of saving the world and fighting monsters...I've never seen so much bloodshed and destruction..." his eyes started to tear up. This has obviously been building inside him since the day he came back to her. That was years ago, for so long he's been suffering alone in his mind, the pain eating him from the inside out. Her eyes began to water again and she tried to shake it off. No. She needed to be strong for him. He needed to know she can protect him like he's done for her so many times. She reached over him and grabbed his other hand in hers and pulled him gently up. He turned and copied her position, both now on their knees facing each other, linked by only their hands and eyes. His naked torso glistening with traces of sweat and he looked as gorgeous as ever in the moonlight shining into their balcony window, as if offering support to the couple. She loved this man so much. She unlinked one of their hands and slowly reached up, cupping his face and he naturally leaned into her palm. Turning his face he gave a gentle kiss and locked eyes with her again. He loved her so much.

"I'm here for you Dare, please tell me everything about that day. The day you died." She said quietly, the words hard to pass through her lips. She realized she has never said it out loud before and the pain she felt so long ago began to make its way back, leaving a weight in her chest in it's wake.

"The plane took off like normal, it was a beautiful day so we took off a half hour after I left you. The sky was completely clear and we had been flying for about four and a half hours. I had actually been looking at a picture of us that I packed in my travel on bag for safe keeping. I've never been a huge fan of planes, it's actually the first time I've ever been on one, so I was hoping it would make me feel better about it. Everything was so normal, so calm. Something had caught my eye out the window and I barely had a moment to glance over. A bright beam of light shot into the plane and in an instant the plane was hurtling back down toward the ground. People were screaming, some already dead from the impact in the sky. I felt helpless...I knew there was nothing that I could do. I've spent years fighting to protect people and save them from harm...and I had never felt so helpless...so worthless. If you had been there..." he closed his eyes in disgust of himself, imaging how different the outcome might have been if Sailor Moon had been there instead of Tuxedo Mask. She would of found a way to save them all. She watched as tears rolled down his cheeks, clearly destroyed over not being able to save those people, their deaths still haunting him even years later. It broke her heart. It broke her to see him in such pain, but she understood. There hasn't been many times that she's lost civilians, but it has happened and she knew how painful it can be to feel completely responsible. That if maybe she fought just a little bit harder, been a little bit braver, moved a little bit faster, that person could of lived. So she couldn't even imagine what it must feel like to watch hundreds die right in front of you and do nothing but accept defeat. She never took the time to realize how hard it must of been for him when she was more focused on her own pain of losing him. She had completely blocked that time without him out of her mind for it was the most painful thing she's ever been through, but that was selfish of her. For four years he's been going through his anguish alone and she's done nothing but act like things were completely normal for him.

"Dare...I know you. And I know you did everything you could possibly do to save those people, and that's what makes a hero. It's what separates us from the monsters we would face every day. Your heart of gold fought until your last breath and I would of done the same thing. I might have power that you don't, but you have strength of you're own and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that very strength. It's why you're going to be King of this world someday. You can't save everyone, but you tried even when the odds were against you, and I couldn't be more proud of you." Serena finished as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved this man so much and thanked the heavens silently for choosing her to be his soulmate. She needed him to continue so with one more comforting squeeze she slowly released and leaned back. His eyes lifted and met hers, no longer tearing up and a look of a appreciation in them.

"Keep going Dare, I'm here for you." She prodded and he nodded clearly his throat.

"The plane was falling for what felt like forever, but at the same time the crash came so quickly after we were hit. Most people didn't survive the impact...some were in the water thrashing around trying to stay at the surface but they were just too badly injured. Some missing limbs, some sinking below the surface, I remember one young mother holding her baby and screaming in remorse," Darien blinked back tears thinking immediately of Rini, unable to imagine the pain the women must of been in before she perished soon after. "So much blood, in the water, all over the plane, all over me and it wasn't even mine. The golden crystal protected me, I felt it within me, the pure power. It was painful, the crash, but it was more like a car crash. But then she came...Galaxia." Serena reached out for Darien's hand and held it tightly. She knew the next part wouldn't be easy, none of this was. Having to relive the pain must of been unbearable, which is why she continued to be strong even though it broke her heart. She needed to know what happened while she was left wondering for so long without him. They both needed closure but he didn't know how to say it.

Suddenly there was a blinding light in the room and the couple looked over in shock, Darien quickly jumping in front of Serena in case of a new enemy. Would it always be like this? But instead the light faded and a solider was left standing.

"Pluto!" Serena exclaimed happily, jumping from the bed and into the waiting arms of the Guardian of Time. It had been many months since they've last seen her, she had returned to her post at the Time Gate to watch over everyone. "What brings you here? Is everything okay?" Serena continued, sudden concern filling her, knowing Pluto usually came when something bad was coming.

"Everything is fine my Princess" Pluto said with a smile. Being in the presence of her future Queen always making her happy. She was so good, so positive, it made her excited to watch her future unfold. She's earned it more than anyone and she knew what her future holds for her, even though she wasn't allowed to share it. "However, I feel that everything here is not. I've come to ease your minds and hope to help make the move toward your bright futures easier. Let me show you what happened that day." Pluto explained, and Serena and Darien looked at each other in question, silently asking if it's what the other wanted. As if communicating without speaking, they both turned back to Pluto at once and nodded.

"This isn't going to be an easy sight to see my Lords. I want you to be prepared," Pluto said with pain in her eyes. Even for her it was once of the most heartbreaking things to see happen. Sometimes she cursed her job as a soldier, for it left her completely helpless to aid her loved ones at their most desperate times of need. Serena and Darien moved closer to each other and linked their hands together, intertwining their fingers to be as close as possible. They nodded to Pluto and she lifted her staff into the air, another bright light shining, blinding them.

The couple blinked and suddenly they weren't in their bedroom anymore, but suspended above a vast body of water. Their eyes adjusted to the light and suddenly they could see the catastrophe Darien had described just minutes before. Serena inhaled and covered her mouth quickly, tears coming immediately to her eyes again. Seeing it was so much different then hearing about it. Her stomach turned at the amount of blood, her body shaking at the need to help them even knowing she couldn't. She reminded herself that there was nothing she could do to help them, that these people were already dead, but that didn't make it any easier. Her eyes searched the plane and quickly she found Darien collapsed on its wing. The body of the plane itself was split and already starting to sink as the water filled it, but the lightweight wing stayed on the surface, at least for now. Her hand tightened on Darien's, needing to know he was still there with her. He squeezed hers back in reassurance.

"I'm right here Sere, I'm okay," he said reading her mind. She glanced over at him and nodded. By suddenly another body joined them in the sky, hovering above the plane and looking down at the disaster with a smirk on her face. The Darien on the plane stirred and groaned in pain as he pushed himself up. An evil laugh cackled above him and he looked up quickly, coughing up blood and mucus mixed together, his body screaming in pain.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the future King himself. I was wondering how many planes I would have to strike down before I finally found you. Then again, they were good target practice," her evil cackle loud enough to be heard for miles and Serena has never been so disgusted, ready to shout back at her but remembering that this is just a memory. That she had already saved this evil monster and turned her into something worth living. With that thought Serena relaxed and continued to listen on to the scene before her.

"You'll never get away with this, Sailor Moon and the others will stop you. Evil will never will win in this world, not as long as they're around. Ugly witches like you don't stand a chance," Darien yelled up to the women above him. He knew this fight wouldn't last long, he was already badly injured and no where near as strong as Sailor Moon. He had to try though, he had to fight for her, for their friends, for their future, for their world. He shakily stood, already out of breath. He pulled a rose from his bloodied jacket and was instantly transformed into Tokyo's masked hero. He felt a little stronger in this form, the pain there but dull. It was now or never. He leapt in the air pulling his cane out as he did so, raising it over his head and struck down at her with all his strength. She swung a sword which magically appeared in her hand, and the two connected hard pushing the other back as they collided. He landed back down to the wing and threw his steel tipped roses, hoping to catch her off guard while she was pushed away. She was fast and saw it coming, disappearing into thin air and appearing behind him. Darien searched the air, looking for her and Serena could take it no longer.

"Darien no! Behind you!" She screamed in panic of her lover dying, but in the emotion forgetting it was useless. Galaxia raised her sword behind him and struck it hard in front of her, piercing through his abdomen. Darien's eyes widened and he glanced down at the blade sticking out of his chest and dropped down to his knees, his body slowly shutting down. Galaxia pulled the blade back out and cackled again, feeling victorious in killing the future King of the Earth.

"It's a shame your future wife isn't here to say goodbye. I'm sure she'll known what happened here, eventually," she laughed again at her words and slowly inched down next to his ear. Quietly she whispered, "it will bring me even greater joy to watch the future Neo-Queen Serenity die by the same blade her lover did." Darien fell forward on his hands, trying to hold on as long as possible, coughing up blood as he did so.

"You'll never...defeat her...Serena will destroy you and save this world...just like she did all the others...you're no match for her," Darien muttered as he glanced up and smirked his trademark smile. Serena gasped, his confidence in her even in death astounding. Tears ran down her face but she found herself smiling at him, seeing that teasing smile she fell in love with since the day she met him warmed her heart and gave her that consoling feeling she's needed. Darien collapsed down on the plane, his final breath leaving him. Galaxia glared down at his lifeless body and sneered, the amount of love and devotion disgusting her. She then looked up to the sky, as if planning her next attack. Creepily she made eye contact with Serena, and Serena gasped in surprise, even though she knew Galaxia couldn't see her.

"You're next Serenity. Everything you love, everything you care for, this whole world will be destroyed. The death of your lover spanning 1000 years will be my warning to you. I am coming Princess." She growled and vanished in a cloud of black smoke. The world around the royal couple again blinding them suddenly once more and when they opened their eyes they were back in their bedroom with Pluto. Serena and Darien's eyes connected and instantly they jumped into each other's arms. Serena started to cry again, the emotions over whelming her and Darien hugging her as tightly as possible without hurting her.

"Now you know. I hope showing you both this will allow you to move past what happened four years ago. You both have a wonderful future ahead of you, one that you've fought bravely for. We all love you both so much, let us be there for you, please. But more importantly, be there for each other. Your both each other's biggest supporters and even in the future I have to remind the King and Queen of that when their duties exhaust them. I hope this helped to put the past in the past. I take my leave now. Goodbye your majesties," Pluto said as she bowed and disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

Serena and Darien are left in a silent room wrapped in each other's arms, neither wanting to ruin the moment. She glanced up at Darien and he smiled back down at her, running the back of his hand along her smooth cheek. "Thank you for believing in me," she says warmly.

"There's no one I believe in more Serena. I hope both us can put what happened in the past. No more guilt, no more nightmares. Our future is bright and we will continue to fight for it. Which reminds me..." he says as he reaches into his pocket. "Four years ago, I gave you a ring promising that I would be back and that I would love you no matter the distance. You are everything to me. And the moment that we just watched reminds me every day that life is too short not to seize the moment. In saying that," Darien clears his throat as he lowers down to one knee and smiles as she gasps and covers her mouth, it finally sinking in for what was about to happen.

"Moon Princess, Serena, Sailor Moon, my future Neo-Queen Serenity, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife after 1000 years of loving you?" He finished with that same smirk that drives her crazy even after all this time. She smiles wide as tears run down her cheeks for the hundredth time tonight and she leaps into him, her arms wrapping around his neck and their lips connecting. Sparks shoot through both of them even after all this time and each kiss is like the very first they ever shared back on the moon. They finally pull back from lack of oxygen and smiled as they stare into each other's eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Darien smiled and cupped his future wife's face and he rubbed her flushed cheek with his thumb.

"Yes Earth Prince, Darien, Tuxedo Mask, my future King Endymion, I will marry you. I love you so much," she answered as she smiled brightly, matching his smile, both knowing that they would have each other to face everything in their beautiful and wonderful future ahead of them.


End file.
